the Winds of Change...
by the Umbra
Summary: heart break brings them together, destiny binds them, will they realize it before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

__

You know the drill….the goods belong to Square…I've just borrowed 'em for a bit. Hee. Al thanks to Square! WOO! 

The Winds of Change…

__

Dedicated to she who got me started on this path. My thanks dear friend…

Chapter 1.

Zell and Irvine looked at one another and shook their heads in unison. It was bad; really, really bad. 

"C'mon pal, why don't'cha c'mon in with us, eh? We'll see if we can't find something t'drink and knock ya'll out for a bit."

"…leave me alone." The young man in the black leather jacket buried his face in his hands. The single sheet of paper he'd been holding fell to the ground and was instantly tossed skyward by an errant breeze. 

"Squall, man, the Garden needs you man. You gotta come in outta the cold." Zell rubbed his hands over his arms. The air was freezing, each breath bringing forth frosty clouds of mist. 

"…I said….leave me alone." Squall made a cutting gesture with one hand, continuing to stare down at the deck. 

His two friends eyed each other doubtfully before Irvine choose to speak again. 

"All right then partner, we'll just let y'be fer a spell, but we'll be expectin' y'back in 'round about lights out, you got that?"

"….whatever."

The two SeeDs retraced their steps and left their commander to his solitude as they sought the warm interior of the Garden. Their commander, one Squall Leonhart, remained where he sat too shocked to care about the frigid wind that tore at his hair and chaffed his skin. 

High above the letter fluttered on, buffeted by the winds and carried far away, it's troublesome message delivered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There! That should do it!" Selphie popped up and wiped off her hands. "You really gotta be more careful little guy!" 

"Laguna!" A moomba popped up out of the hole and scampered a short distance off, dusting the dirt out of it's coat. 

"Ah, you have found the little one!" An tall Shumi bowed respectfully before offering a long fingered hand to the perky young SeeD. "How did you find him?"

Selphie's laugh sounded as light and merry as the ringing of tiny bells. "Oh, it was easy. All I had to do was start talking about Sir Laguna. Sure enough, as soon as he heard me he started chirping 'Laguna! Laguna!' she shrugged and laughed some more, "I guess it's yet another thing the moombas and I have in common…we just adore Laguna!" Her expression became a bit more serious as she dusted off her skirt, "You really shouldn't let him do that sort of work though, he's so much smaller than the other moombas, he always gets stuck down in those deep holes."

The Shumi nodded sagely, "Yes, we know. But he is the only moomba able to find the stones that we seek. He has a gift for it."

"Yeah…I know. Maybe you could give him a partner or something? You know…one of the bigger moombas to get him out of the hole? I hate to see him getting stuck all the time." Selphie had walked over to where the little moomba was sitting, still grooming his fur. She knelt down and gently helped comb his fur out, smiling gently when the fuzzy creature chirped at her brightly. 

"Perhaps Miss Tilmitt would like the little one as a personal assistant when she leaves the Shumi Village?" 

Selphie's bright green eyes grew round and she stared up at the Shumi in awe. 

"You're serious? Really? I can take him with me when I leave?" Her voice was a breathy whisper. 

"The Elder feels that the little one has grown attached to you, and realizes that he is unsuited for work in the Shumi Village…so, with you he will go, if you will have him."

"oOooooooh!" Selphie squealed as she wrapped her arms about the little moomba, evoking a rather startled squeak in the process. "You hear that? You get to come with me when I leave? Would you like that?"

"Laguna?"

"Sure, we see Laguna a lot at Balamb Garden. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you." She hugged the little moomba gleefully, "I hear he really has a soft spot for moombas!"

The moomba squeaked in delight and began to hop and frisk around the clearing in the Shumi Village. 

"ooh! Look out!" Selphie cried, as the moomba promptly fell back into the hole he'd be helped out of. 

"Well, I guess I'll have to get him back out." Selphie shrugged and clambered back into the pit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm really worried about him Cid, he won't eat, he won't even leave his quarters. There has to be something we can do."

"Now, now, Edea darling, he needs to deal with this crisis in his own way. You know that."

"I know, but, his friends are worried sick about him. I'm afraid this is beginning to affect just about everyone here in Garden. He is so well loved and respected, everyone is so afraid for him." 

Edea Kramer wiped at her eyes with a wispy handkerchief while her husband patted her shoulder gently. 

"I know you love him like your very own child m'dear, but we can't treat him like a child any longer. He's a grown man, and he _must_ deal with this problem on his own. I'm sure he'll realize that he still has his friends and he's start to cope with this in due time." The dowdy little instructor stroked his wife's long black hair before returning to his desk. "I will check in with the other students though, and keep tabs on his progress for you, my dear wife. Alright?" He smiled kindly over his glasses at the only woman he'd ever loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark. A lone figure lay still and quiet, one arm thrown across his face. Squall turned restlessly, every waking moment was a torment, yet he could not sleep. His dreams were haunted by the words he'd read when he'd opened the letter. Those fateful words…

Rising from the bed he staggered across his room, his socks scuffing against the rough carpet on the floor. The mirror near the door revealed a haggard visage. Between not shaving and the dark circles under his eyes, he resembled nothing so much as the survivor of some cataclysmic event. 

Well, to him it had been cataclysmic…

His shoulders stooped, he ran his fingers lightly over the case which contained the Lionheart. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. If only he could take the gunblade and destroy that which was slowly tearing his mind asunder…

He shook his head. He knew that in this case, violence was definitely not the answer. All he really wanted was a respite from the grief; from the pain that threatened to overwhelm him with each beat of his heart. The mighty warrior had been brought low, struck down by the one thing he'd cherished more than anything else. 

Sinking to the floor he rested his cheek against the cool hard surface of the case. Then, for the first time in days, he slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But, how did it happen?" Xu looked at the stunning blonde seated across from her in the cafeteria. "I mean, wasn't there any warning at all?"

Quistis shook her head sadly, "none I'm afraid."

"How's he doing? Is he recovering?"

"It doesn't seem like it. Zell said that he thinks he may have gotten some sleep the other night, but he's still not eating very much, and he won't come out of his room."

"It just doesn't seem like him at all.." Xu trailed off as a somber looking trio approached the table. 

"It's more like him than you realize."

Quistis and Xu both stared coldly at the tall blonde wearing a long white overcoat. 

"Like you would know." Quistis nodded acquiescence to his silent request to join them. 

Seifer sat down and stretched his long legs under the table. His friends, Ragin and Fujin sat on either side. 

"I would know. Why d'you think we were always getting into it with one another. We're too much alike. I _know_ exactly what he's going through right now."

"Then how do we help him, Mr. Know-it-all?" Xu challenged. 

Seifer leaned forward and shook his head wearily, "You don't. None of us can help him. He has to get through this on his own. When the time is right, someone or something will come along and trigger the healing process, but until that time," he shook his head again. 

"You mean, we can't do anything?" Quistis looked pleadingly into Seifer's cool blue eyes. 

"You can be there for him, but that's about it. You can't push him or he'll lose it. Trust me Quistis, I've been there."

Quistis nodded mutely, reaching out to gently clasp Seifer's hand in her own for a moment. It was true, Seifer had been in a similar place and they'd all seen where it had taken him. 

An uncomfortable silence, born of their mutual worry settled over the group as their thoughts drifted to the same person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What'd you find there little guy?" Selphie knelt down next to the little moomba and examined what he held in his paws. They had left the Shumi Village and headed for Edea's orphanage. Cid had given Selphie use of the Ragnarok, and Edea had messaged asking if she'd stop and pick up some files on her way back to the Garden. The little moomba had scampered off to the seaside while Selphie retrieved the files and it was there that they'd found the parchment. 

"oooh! A letter!" She looked at the rumpled, but fine powder blue parchment. 

The paper was tattered and torn a bit. As she smoothed the parchment on her knee, she noted that the upper corner of the page was missing. There was no name that she could identify and so she began to read. 

"ooh, how sad." Her eyes grew misty. 

The little moomba squeaked inquisitively and rested one fuzzy paw on her arm. 

"I'm okay little guy, it's just a sad letter." She indicated the parchment, "apparently, someone lost someone else who was very dear to them. It's very, very sad." She held out the parchment and continued to read what was written. Her brow furrowed as she finished the letter. 

"You know, I can't help but thinking that I know this handwriting." She flipped the parchment over and examined the signature closely. It had been bleared and smudged beyond her ability to decipher. Shaking her head she balled up the crumpled letter and tapped the little moomba on the top of his fuzzy head. 

"C'mon, lets get us back home! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" She tossed the ball of paper into the air lightly, "We'll just make sure this goes into the waste bin and we'll be on our way! We can't litter you know." She waggled on finger playfully at the moomba and headed back to where the Ragnarok sat waiting. 

The flight home was uneventful and she was glad when they were finally able to land next to Balamb Garden. Bounding off the ship she was startled to note that there was no one present to greet her. 

__

Funny she thought, _I would've thought that at least Quistis'd be here to say hello. I've only been gone for a couple of weeks after all._

Shaking her head, she headed into the school, her little moomba bounding along beside her, squeaking with excitement. 

Suddenly she saw a familiar figure ahead of her. 

"Zell! Hey! HI!" She bounded forward and pounded on the short fighter. 

"Oh, hey Selphie." Zell dug his hands into his pockets and started to shuffle off down the hall once more. 

"Hey, don't be so happy to see me then." Her green eyes were suddenly filled with hurt. 

Zell paused and looked back at the little woman in the bright yellow dress. "Oh, hey Selphie. I'm sorry. It's just, well, ever since Squall got that letter…things've been real tense around here. Everyone is so worried about him. Y'know?"

Selphie shook her head and her face grew troubled. "No, what are you talking about? I've been in Shumi Village the past two weeks, remember? Working on a communications installation?"

Zell ran his fingers through his spiky hair, "Oh yeah, that." He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Selph, I forgot."

Selphie rolled her eyes expressively and let out an exaggerated sigh, "See?" She looked down at the little moomba, "I leave for a few days and the whole place starts falling apart."

Zell's expression was troubled. "You don't know the half of it."

Together they walked down the long hallway, Zell telling her of the day when Squall had first received the news…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Squall?" Selphie knocked on the door lightly, then tested the latch. The door swung open. 

Stepping into the darkened room Selphie was struck by the sight of a young man sitting forlornly on his bed. Elbows resting on his knees, Squall was seated at the edge of his bed, his head hanging. 

Selphie stepped forward tentatively. "Squall?" she asked again softly. "Zell told me about what happened. I wanted to stop by and see if you needed anything."

She took a few more hesitant steps towards her friend. Reaching out one hand she touched him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Squall?" 

Finally he raised his and Selphie was struck by the sadness and hurt she found there. His face was haggard, pale and drawn. It was frightening how bad he looked, but Selphie just smiled gently. She knew exactly what to do. 

Taking Squall's arm firmly in her tiny hands, she pulled him upright. 

"C'mon you, YOU are going to get yourself cleaned up first and foremost, while I get you something to eat. Enough is enough. You've had your time to mourn, now it's time to move on. You got me mister?" She continued to gently lead her friend towards the room's refresher. 

Squall looked down and started to protest, he just wanted to be left alone. But Selphie gave him a look of such trust and kindness that he didn't have the heart to refuse her. Out of all his friends, Selphie had always been the one to always try and make any situation seem more hopeful. He realized with no little surprise, that she was usually right. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but no change of expression reached his stormy eyes. 

"Now you clean up, I'll be right back!" 

Selphie spun on her heel and dashed from the room as the refresher door clicked shut, there was so much she needed to do. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selphie pelted off down the hall, her boots making a rapid tattoo on the hard floor of the hallway. Students stepped hastily out of her way as she rounded corners and sped through the garden on her way to the cafeteria. 

"Whao there gal! What's yer hurry?" 

"Ooh! Irvy, hey." Selphie replied absently.

She moved to go around the tall gunslinger and was suddenly brought up short. Irvine had grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around, away from her destination. 

"Irvy, I'm in a hurry. I've gotta get some food." She looked pleadingly up at her friend and tried to free her arm from his grasp. 

"Now, I know the Shumi fed you while you're were away little lady, I'm sure your tummy can wait a moment or two while you say 'hey' to your best buddy, eh?"

"Oh, let her go…can't you see she's in a rush?" Irvine's latest girlfriend glared jealously at the tiny brunette. 

"Aw, relax babe. Selphie's been my best friend since we were kids, 'n' I wanna know what's got her so riled up that's she's bowlin' over cadets in her hurry t'get to the dinin' hall." 

"Ooh Irvy." Selphie glanced apologetically at the latest girlfriend, then started to hop from one foot to the other, "I got the letter! I found it…on the beach…but I didn't' realize who it was for 'cause the names were gone and then Zell told me about what happened and I had to go see him and I did and now he's getting cleaned up and I promised I'd get him something to eat and I need to hurry 'cause you know how he is and he'll be done in no time and think I'm not coming back and he'll get more upset and I wanna try and make him feel better not worse and…"

Irvine started to laugh, interrupting the almost violent tirade issuing forth. "Okay, okay." He released her arm and waved in the general direction of the cafeteria, "go and fetch food then Selphie." 

He laughed some more and Selphie noticed that Irvine seemed to have suddenly let go of a great emotional weight. 

"Hey, are you okay Irvy?" She looked up into his face, her green eyes wide with concern. 

"I'm loads better now that you're back and seem to be breakin' through t'Squall. You go and talk to that fella. If he'll listen to anyone, it'll be you."

Selphie bounced and smiled broadly, "Okay! Thanks! Talk to you later!"

"Hey! Keep me posted on what happens gal!" Irvine shouted after as she dashed into the cafeteria. 

"Keep him posted on what happens with what?" asked a quiet voice. 

Selphie came to a stumbling halt, almost crashing into Quistis. She smiled brightly at the older woman and indicated the serving line, 

"Well, I went to talk to Squall and…"

"You didn't! Selphie…he needs his space, you leave him alone, do you hear me?"

Selphie blinked in surprise. "No he doesn't. He needs his friends, he needs to know that he's still loved."

"We can't nurse him through this Selphie, he's got to get through it on his own."

"Bah." Selphie snorted, "If he'd've ignored me when I went to see him I'd've left him alone. But he didn't. Now, I've got him getting himself cleaned up and I'm not going to have him get out of the shower and find that I've not come back as promised with something to eat. Whatever's happened has happened, but he's ready to start coming around now and I'm going to be there to help him out." She glared up at the tall blonde woman, her expression almost pugnacious. 

Quistis took a step back in surprise and then smiled sheepishly. "I guess I _was_ being a little bossy there. I'm sorry Selphie, we're all just so worried about Squall."

Selphie relented, but the worried expression didn't leave her face. "I know, but if I don't get back there, he might close up again. Please Quistis, I really need to go."

Quistis nodded and responded briefly, "Okay, well, do keep us posted. Good luck."

Selphie dashed off and got into the line, waiting impatiently for her turn to come. Finally she was able to place her order. She quickly let the cafeteria lady know what she was about and the woman agreed to pack the meal to go. Moments later, Selphie had an armful of neatly packed white cartons and a kind message from the cafeteria lady. 

"Tell that boy we're all with him, you hear? Give him my regards."

The cafeteria lady had always had a soft spot for the taciturn young man who'd helped her become reunited with her son. Selphie mused the Squall really didn't realize how well loved he truly was by all the people around him. 

Making her way back to Squall's room carefully, she was relieved to find that the shower was still running in the refresher. She quickly cleared the worktable of assorted gunblade parts and began making a plate for Squall. 

Hearing the sound of rushing water stop in the refresher, she perched herself on a stool at the work table and nibbled nervously on a green bean. She really was worried about Squall. He was a strong fighter, but he was too critical of himself, to easily hurt by other people's actions. He needed to realize that there was always someone there for him. 

Squall emerged from the refresher wearing a clean white shirt and soft sweats. He carried in one arm the clothes he'd shed, and tossing them onto his bed, he returned to where Selphie sat, eyeing the table suspiciously. 

"You expect me to eat all that?" He raised one eyebrow and indicated the copious amounts of food arranged before him. 

"Well, I didn't know what you liked." Selphie smiled apologetically and giggled, "Anyway, you know how excited I get when I'm on a mission. I guess I got a little carried away." 

Squall actually tried to smile as he sat down. "It's okay Selph, I don't mind really. But," he raised one finger and waggled it at her, "I expect you to help me eat some of this."

The pair sat in silence for a time. Selphie glanced at Squall's face nervously. She wanted dreadfully to ask him so many questions. But, she didn't want to pry either. 

"You know Selphie, I don't know why I've been acting the way I have been. Everyone probably thinks I'm just a complete and utter brain case."

"Oh no, Squall, not at all. They're just worried about you."

"Yeah, but," Squall pushed aside his plate, "everyone's lost someone they care about right? It's dumb to be acting like this. She was just a girl, and she found someone new. I should be able to cope with this, but…"

"But every time you think about her your heart clenches, your hands get cold, and you want to crawl into bed and pretend nothing ever happened." Selphie finished for him. 

Squall leaned back in his chair and stared at her in surprise. "Yeah, but…how did you know?"

"You think "I've never been in love before?" Selphie smiled kindly. "Gosh, I had the hugest crush on Irvy just forever. But, he's likes his gals tall and blonde. I can't tell you how depressed I was when I found out that the love he bears for me is fraternal. I thought I wanted to die." Her large, emerald green eyes grew dark as she remembered her own dark days. 

"She left me for someone else Selph, she said I was too stoic, to reserved." He laughed sarcastically, "She needed someone more spontaneous."

Selphie nodded sympathetically. "I know, I read the letter. It was so sad, I.."

"What?" Squall interrupted her, "How'd you read it? I lost that letter, it blew away while the Garden was in flight."

"I found it." Selphie explained. The names were gone, so I didn't know who it was for or from, but it was so sad. I couldn't help thinking that someone's heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do to help them. Imagine how surprised I was to find out that the letter was for you from Rinoa! I almost passed out when Zell told me what had happened. I realized then what it was I'd found, and I knew I could do something to help."

"And what was that? Come here and bully me into taking a shower?" 

Selphie laughed lightly and slapped Squall's arm, "No silly! I could just be your friend, and let you know how much you mean to me. You've done so much for so many people, you can't let yourself get blinded by just one person's love."

"I wanted to spend my life with her Selphie," Those stormy eyes grew dark and troubled, "and she left me…she just…left."

Selphie reached out and touched Squall's arm gently, "but better that you find out now, rather than in say 10 years after you're married and have a family. Right? 

Squall nodded, "Yeah. Actually, I knew things were coming to an end." Tears stood in his eyes, but he swallowed hard and pressed on. "I just couldn't face being alone again. I—I wanted someone to love, not just a friend, but a partner, you know?"

"I know. But you can't forget that there are other people who care about you. Gosh, the whole school's depressed right now because they're all so worried about you."

"I don't' think I can face everyone Selphie, I'm so embarrassed. To have fallen apart like this…"

"Oh, don't be silly. It's happened to all of us. Just remember that everyone is acting the way they are because they care."

"They care."

"Right." Selphie leaned back and smiled sweetly. "See? It's easy."

"Well, It's easy to say, doing is something else altogether." Squall seemed to draw back in on himself, his eyes becoming distant. 

Selphie leaned forward and placed one hand on his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Look, I'll make you a promise, okay?"

Squall's expression was dull, "what?"

"I'll be right here," Squall's face paled at those words but Selphie continued, stroking his cheek gently, "by your side, to help you remember how much you are loved. Okay?"

Squall looked at her in surprise, "You will?"

"I will. You're a good friend Squall. It's the least I can do, to be there for you when you're in your darkest hour."

Squall stood up and pulled the small woman into his arms. He held her tightly for a moment before responding. 

"You always have been Selphie, I don't know how I could have forgotten."

She giggled again and tapped his forehead, "The GF silly! They make you forget all the important stuff." 

Squall smiled finally, a real smile that reached his eyes. "That must be it." 

He looked at the remains of their meal and became serious, "Well, I guess I'd better clean this stuff up and report in. I'm sure Cid has a whole list of assignments waiting."

"He probably does…but I'll help you if you want." Selphie was already helping clear the table. 

Squall nodded in agreement, "Alright then. It's back to business." Reaching out he took her hand, interrupting her work, "Hey, Selphie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	2. Spring breeze

There was nothing like when he'd first taken her in his arms. She had been breathless, completely overwhelmed by what was happening, and therefore, she was unable to resist him.   
  
She'd stood there, with her arms raised partway, balanced on one foot, the other raised just off the floor. The wind had pulled at the puffy curls of her hair and tickled her neck as he grabbed her by the arms. He pulled her to him roughly, one arm slipping about her slender body. His free hand cradling her head gently as he pressed his lips to her own. Her surprise had ended there however. Her own arms closed around about his shoulders, and her tiny body molded itself to his as he drew her near.   
  
Two passing Trepes came to a sudden halt when they saw Squall, commander of Balamb Garden suddenly grab Selphie Tilmitt roughly by the arms and kiss her deeply. They looked at each other searchingly for a moment, their faces apprehensive, and then crept off as quickly at they might…so as to spread the word…  
  
…Squall had a new love.  
  
*  
  
They were sitting quietly in the cafeteria when Zell and Quistis approached their table.   
  
"So, how're things?" Zell plopped down across from Selphie and sat staring at her with wide, innocent blue eyes.   
  
"Things?" Squall regarded Zell warily.   
  
"Two of my students were late to class this morning," Quistis offered softly, "you simply wouldn't believe what it was they claimed to have seen that made them late…"  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow and then, slowly turned his head away so that he was looking squarely at the small, slender woman sitting beside him.   
  
"Selphie, didn't you tell me that Cid needed to see us this morning regarding the Shumi?"  
  
Selphie gave Quistis and Zell a sunny smile and a bounce before responding to Squall's question.   
  
"I did, and we do! In fact, we need to go right now, or we'll be late." She turned back to their two friends. "We'll see you later today right? Sorry to run, but duty calls! WooHoo!"  
  
Quistis laughed and shook her head. "You'll never change Selphie, you're irrepressible."  
  
The group laughed as Selphie and Squall rose and gave their farewells. They did have a meeting to get to after all.   
  
*  
  
"That was pretty slick back there, Selph." Squall spoke softly, his eyes on the floor.   
  
He placed one hand on the small of her back as she entered the elevator. It was a gesture he'd made before, in the past, for he was actually a gentleman, but now it gave her an indescribable thrill. His hand lingered just a tad longer than it once had, and left her with the feeling of just having been intimately caressed rather than simply assisted to enter the lift. Her cheeks flushed lightly, but she suppressed it quickly, haven grown skilled at masking her true feelings for the man beside her.  
  
After he had recovered from his bout with depression and sadness, Selphie had been by his side whenever he needed her. And she felt that was a great deal of the time. He'd not been trained in administrative detail, and the stress of commanding the garden had worn on him more than many realized. He was a deeply sensitive man, but one of strong will as well. Too proud to ask for help, the post had eaten away at him, at his relationship with Rinoa, until she had been so frustrated that she'd found love in the arms of another. He'd reconciled with her and Selphie had been by his side the entire time, always in the background, giving her support.   
It'd been an easy shift therefore for her to become his administrative aide. Quistis' work kept her busy enough that she couldn't take on any extra tasks on Squall's behalf, but Selphie could…and did. Squall didn't know where she found the energy. She still kept up with her committees and classes, even taking missions as they were assigned in turn. No one had raised questions when they'd started going on missions together. They'd been working together for so long that it seemed the most natural thing in the world, and they were nothing but the people they had always been in public.   
  
In private was another matter entirely however.   
  
Squall had not realized that as happy as Selphie could be for everyone else, she suffered from bouts of sadness and self doubt herself. He'd discovered just how sad one night after he'd followed her out of the training area. He'd been tailing her all day, trying to figure out if she ever did have a time when she let down. He didn't know what prompted him to do it, but he'd followed her late into the night. When he'd found her on the deck outside the ballroom crying, he'd understood. She choose her own place and time in which to vent her frustrations, her kindness for others running so deep that she tried to spare them experiencing her own negative emotions.   
  
He sat with her, watching the stars that night. Neither had spoken much, there was no need. He offered solace by his company that was gladly accepted.   
  
The next day she had been her usual perky self, with a special wink across the breakfast table in the cafeteria to her commander. But it had been when they were on a mission where he'd realized just how deeply he felt about the sunny young woman from Trabia. Frustrated with the treaty negotiations they were being forced to deal with, Squall had left the hotel where he and Selphie were working. She'd remained behind, picking up the storm of paperwork he'd strewn about the suite.   
  
She'd known he was going to rewrite the treaty that afternoon and had tried to give him the quiet and time he'd needed in which to work. But as the dinner hour came and went and he'd not emerged from the office suite they'd been assigned, she finally taken dinner to him. A flurry of papers and an enraged Squall greeted her. He'd snarled about needing a chance to cool off and been gone before she could speak. As was her nature, she tried to see what she could do to help…  
  
…and got so completely mired in the mess that she found herself frustrated and in tears when Squall returned.   
  
He'd taken in the tidied up office and the small woman sitting at his desk and knew what had happened immediately. Crossing the room with characteristic swiftness, he's closed the files and moved them out of the way. The pictures of some of the atrocities committed by both sides were horrendous, and he'd not planned on letting anyone else see them. Selphie had always been a strong fighter, but in her heart she wanted people to have peace and such evidences of violence touched her more than others often realized.   
Tilting up her face so that he could better see her, he saw how deeply she'd been affected by the images. Her green eyes were filled with tears and sadness. His own grey eyes had filled with sympathy at her pain, for he had felt it too. He'd taken one of her arms, to get her to leave the desk, and had instead ended up with his arms about her. She flowed into his arms so naturally he hadn't even thought about what he was doing. He simply placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly, trying to ease the pain she was feeling.   
  
They'd both withdrawn from one another and stood staring into each other's eyes. Something that had been growing and strengthening over the weeks and months had finally blossomed fully and both recognized it for what it was. They had fallen in love. It had been a deeply personal thing however. Outside of their personal time together they never let on that they felt anything more for each other. The intense intimacy and privacy of their relationship had appealed to them both. For Squall it appealed to his exceedingly reticent nature. For Selphie is represented a chance to let who she really was shine through. Edea had been the only one to notice the subtle changes in the way they spoke to one another, the way they looked at one another. They were after all, like her very own children and she'd known them a long time. She approved of the match heartily. Selphie was positive and upbeat, keeping Squall from becoming too self absorbed and helping him to reach his full potential, while he in turn gave her the personal attention, the attention to her wants and needs that often went overlooked by others. They were a perfect match, well balanced and suited to one another.   
  
Besides Eda, no one had known until that day where he'd met up with her in the hallway, been captivated by the way her eyes lit up when she smiled at him in private greeting. She had filled in for a sick instructor and he'd missed her the entire morning, he'd grown used to having her by his side. Without caring who saw, he'd reached out and pulled her to him, just glad to have her near him once more. They'd both seen the Trepe's skulking away in their rush to hurry and spread the gossip. Selphie had laughed lightly, Squall even gave a short snort to indicate his own amusement over their having let the chocobo out of the bag.   
  
"Aw, I just told the truth. I don't know why everyone's acting so surprised though…we're people too, why can't we fall in love?"  
  
Squall leaned down and nuzzled the top of Selphie's head, breathing in the smell of her hair, touched ever so lightly with a hint of the sunflower perfume she liked to wear so much. She grinned and wriggled. She'd noticed that he was much more physically affectionate than he had ever demonstrated with Rinoa, he had even confessed as much to her. The difference was that she wasn't always clinging to him, in most cases, she was dashing away, always busy on some errand or other. He tried to cherish every moment that they were together.   
  
The lift slowed and Squall stepped back, sighing softly. He wanted more of those quiet moments. Selphie reached back and held his hand in her own briefly, squeezing his fingers to let him know she understood. She wanted more time too, but the issue with the Shumi was an important one, and one dear to her heart.   
  
As they entered the office, there were greeted by a grim faced headmaster. Edea sat on the couch, her own face pale and drawn.   
"What's happened?" Selphie's eyes grew round. It was obvious that something dire had just occurred.   
  
"Shumi Village…" headmaster Cid shook his head sadly.   
  
"What is it?" Squall stepped up behind Selphie, resting his hands on her shoulders. From the way Cid and Edea were both avoiding the young woman's worried gaze he knew that whatever news it was, it was going to hit her hard.   
  
"Shumi Village was destroyed this morning by missile fire. We…just received the reports." Cid stepped forward, trying to hold Selphie's gaze with his own. They all knew how much she loved the peaceful Shumi and the fuzzy moombas. "I'm sorry Selphie, this is a very sad day."  
  
Turning her face up to look at Squall, the smaller SeeD tried to keep her emotions in check. They'd only heard that there had been some skirmishes near to the village. They'd both been scheduled to meet with Cid to discuss sending some SeeDs up to the frozen north in order to lend some security to the Shumi and to perhaps dissuade the combatants to move their disagreement elsewhere. A missile attack directly on the villiage had never been a concern however.   
  
"We're there any survivors?"  
  
"That is unknown as of yet. We've been asked to send in a team, to ascertain the damage."   
  
"Then count me in, I'm on it."   
  
Squall continued to rest his hands on her shoulders, noting that Selphie had neither pulled away from his touch, nor leaned into him for added support. She was standing on her own, strong and sure, despite the pain she must have been feeling.   
"I'll definitely want to go on this one Cid." He stated softly. "The Shumi helped us greatly in the past, we can do no less than give them our utmost assistance now."  
  
"Indeed, and warriors of your strength may be needed." Edea rose and moved to them, graceful and beautiful as always. She stopped as she neared the two young people and gazed at them both fondly, if sadly. "It is believed Galabadia is behind this somehow, you will need to be careful." Her face was carefully guarded as she regarded them both. It was the subtle tightening of her eyes as she looked at Squall that triggered Selphie's suspicions first.   
  
"What is it Matron?"   
  
Edea gauged the situation further and then sighed heavily. "there won't be keeping it from them Cid, you'll have to tell him now…"  
Cid coughed lightly and turned away, walking slowly back towards his desk. He retrieved a single file that lay there and returned with it, holding it out to Squall.   
  
"We received some advance residue tests with the initial report. Apparently there was residue from sorceress level magics as well as paramagic residue found in the rubble. Magic users were present at the site, we can't be sure of their actions of course, but it doesn't look good."  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall's voice was tight. Selphie glanced at him quickly. She'd not heard that tone in his voice since he'd first found out about Rinoa's decision to leave him. Suddenly though, all the hurt seemed to come flooding back into him.   
  
"Squall?" Selphie turned and placed her arms on his, looking up into his face. "Can you do this?"   
  
Her heart was in her eyes, those large soulful eyes that had first captured his heart. Squall looked down into them and was lost in their endless depths. When he looked into them he felt as if he were standing in an ancient wood, vast and mysterious, yet filled with infinite possibilities and hope. After coming to know her as he had, there could never be any loving as fulfilling for anyone else. He was saddened with the realization of what it was he might have to do and that broke his heart. He had cared for Rinoa once upon a time and he was loathe to cause her harm. But if she had turned to evil, was threatening the innocent Shumi in service to her father, then he would have to intercede. A mercenary he might be, but he owed his allegiance first and foremost to the world he had sworn to always protect. He had defeated Ulitimica to that end. No one questioned his motivations and all who followed him did so with their hearts. Everyone loved Squall Leonheart, but his Selphie loved him best of all. The possibility of having to take his friends into battle once more against a new sorceress who had once been one of them was a nightmare he'd often dreamt of.   
  
Cid and Edea both blinked and looked at one another as Squall reached up and caressed Selphie's cheek gently. It was the gesture of a man and warrior, a touch filled with such longing and passion, and Selphie's response in the form of a soft smile was that of his truest love. Such a public display of their affection for one another was out of character however.   
  
"I can do this as long as I have my friends by my side, yes." His smile was confident, but his gaze resolute as he straightened and saluted Cid sharply. "We shall depart immediately for the Shumi village. I only ask time to contact and consult my father. There is a possibility that he may have heard of this somehow."  
  
Cid nodded his approval. "Good man, good thinking. You father has not been contacted as yet. We'll alert all staff and a command crew will be waiting for you at the Ragnarok, you may request whomever you'd like to take with you." Both Cid and his wife nodded to the pair encouragingly as they saluted, then turned and left.   
  
"That girl is just the match for him you know…" Cid commented softly. Edea only nodded and prayed silently that it would be enough.   
  
*  
  
"You can't bring him Selphie, it's not practical." Squall rubbed his forehead. Why it was that she was picking that moment to be difficult was beyond him. "Selphie, he's undersized even for a moomba. It could be dangerous there, you don't want him to get hurt do you?"  
  
"It was his home Squall! Just like when Trabia got hit, he needs to be able to see what's left of his home. He knows it better than us anyway, he might know where to look for clues!"  
  
Squall sighed and shook his head, it was going to be a pointless argument. He could already see that she'd win one way or another. If nothing else she'd simply threaten him with her nunchaku until he'd give in. He grinned wryly and shook his head.   
  
"Well, just make sure Seifer doesn't know about it until after we've taken off. He really gets creeped out by Moombas for some reason."  
  
"It's his allergies. He's allergic to them something terrible. Miika stays away from him though, so it's all good."  
  
Squall glanced at the little moomba scuttling about on the floor, playing with a toy ball . Selphie pampered the little thing a great deal, but she did love it. Squall had to admit that he had a fondness for the fuzzy little creature himself.   
  
"All right, all right, I give in…Miika comes along." He grinned as Selphie clapped her hands with delight and then spun into his arms. His face grew more serious though as he gazed down into her face. "Selphie, I want to talk to you about this mission…"  
  
"You do want me to come right? I know the Shumi village really well, and the surrounding area. It's like my own back yard Squall!"  
  
"I know, I know." He soothed her by brushing her hair back behind her ears with his fingers. "You're coming. I just wanted to ask you," he looked down, the corners of his lips tightening the way they always did when he was embarrassed or withdrawn, "I don't want to hide anymore Selphie. I want people to see, to know how I feel for you." He slid his hand over hers and she felt a coolness pressed upon her finger. When he withdrew his hand, a single silver band with sunflowers etched into it's surface adorned her finger. He smiled at her softly, the promise had been made and further words were unneeded..  
  
*  
  
No one was surprised to see Selphie come racing up to the Ragnarok, Miika in tow. She was sporting full black battle gear that covered her from head to toe, and looked all the smaller for the strange getup. Squall, dressed similarly grinned at her as she slipped into the pilot's seat and began rapidly pressing buttons and activating the ships control system. The others riding in the cockpit all looked at one another. They'd seen the flash of silver on her left hand and the exchanged look. There was a flush to her cheek and a twinkle in her eye that had never been present before. Squall was relaxed and gave away nothing, his face as passive as ever.   
With a gentle back pressure, the Ragnarok lifted up and spun towards the heavens. Zell smacked his fist against the arm rest and swore, making Quistis jump in her seat.   
  
"D'zang! Man! What's up w'you two? He glared at Squall and Selphie in turn. One day you're like two old pals, now it's like you've been married for months and none the rest of us knew about it." He continued to glare pugnatiously.   
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed as he looked at Selphie more closely, she flew easy and relaxed. The things Zell was saying didn't come as a surprise to her at all, and she accepted them fully.   
  
"It appears that's the case, yes." He commented quietly. All eyes but Selphie's turned on him simultaneously. He looked at Squall as he propped up his feet on the armrest ahead and across from him, his fingers laced behind his head. "Congratulations Squall, Selphie's a good woman, she'll always stand by you."  
  
Squall blinked and then gave one of his tight little half smiles. "Thanks." He looked askance at the young woman who was suddenly flushing pinkly beside him. Only lowering her lashes modestly for a moment, she crowed with a tremendous 'WOOHOO!' and leaned forward into the steering of the ship. It leapt forward in the sky, rocketing towards their destination. She laughed as everyone cried out, suddenly grabbing hold of their safety harnesses.   
  
"Selphie! What are you doing?" Quistis, already in her harness, grabbed her glasses and straightened her skirt.  
  
"Oh, lighten up Quisty…the Shumi are in trouble and we've got to get there and help 'em. Don't we commander." She looked at Squall with a playful grin spreading across her lips.   
  
"Indeed we do Selphie, fly on." He leaned forward over the controls himself, pulling up the communications to Esthar. The securest communication link ran between the Ragnarok and his father's office. In the display panel before him, the image of his father appeared. Laguna's face softened perceptibly.   
  
"Son, what can I do for you?"   
  
"It's about the Shumi sir, something's happened."   
  
Laguna's eyes hardened. "I've just heard about that. Are you telling me that you're planning on doing something about this…outrage?"  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, then you get that ship here on the double. We're going with you."   
  
Squall opened his mouth to protest but his father cut him off.   
  
"No Squall, I owe the Shumi my life. I WILL help discover what has happened."   
  
Squall acquiesced at that point, nodding shortly. He turned to Selphie, "ETA Selph to Esthar?"  
  
"Fourty-five minutes." Selphie reported quickly.   
  
"Well see you then." Laguna saluted his son and cut the communication.   
  
*  
  
"If it's Galabadia Laguna, then this could get ugly." Kiros paced across Laguna's office, his long beaded braids clicking softly against the leather pants he was wearing.   
  
"I know that, that's why you don't have to come if you don't want to." Laguna stated plainly. He was garbed in a simple utilitarian uniform, much like the one he had worn so many years ago when he'd face Adel with his two best friends. Kiros slapped him on the shoulder and twirled one of his blades expertly.   
  
"Never fear m'man, I'm with you through it all." He nodded to the massive man who stood with his back to them, watching out over the city. "Ward there's gonna stay and take care of Ellone. It'll all be good."   
  
Laguna nodded, lifting with one hand the heavy machine gun that he'd always kept. He was the man with a machine gun, and it would be the only weapon he'd ever use. He was proud that his own son was so proficient with a gunblade, but his weapon was his own.   
"Well, it's time to meet the ship, let's get movin' on out."   
  
The two men exchanged firm handshakes with Ward before they picked up their weapons and left the Presidential Palace. Laguna had to admit to himself that he was glad to be leaving for a time. He was tired of always being cooped up in meetings or in his office. He loved helping the people of Esthar out, but once in a while, a man needed to get out and stretch his legs. See the world.   
He was not prepared however for the young woman who met him at the lift to the air station.   
  
"Ellone?"  
  
"Do you have to go Uncle Laguna?" She held her favorite green wrap about her shoulders tightly. "I'm not comfortable with you being away, I fear that there is something amiss with this plan of yours."   
  
"Ellie," Laguna smiled kindly and embraced his niece gently, "You know that I love you, but I have to help Squall in this. I owe someone my life, I can't just let the debt go unpaid, now can I?"  
  
"No, but…I'm afraid."   
  
He kissed he on the top of her head softly. "It's okay sweetie. You just stay here with Ward, we'll take care of everything. I promise."   
  
She bit her lip as he boarded the lift with Kiros and raised his hand in farewell.  
  
*  
  
"Esthar's forces have boarded and are getting seated now Selphie." Seifer ducked back into the cockpit and sat down in his seat, laying Hyperion across his lap.   
  
"Okay! Back hatch is sealed and locked." She keyed up the intercom. "Attention, prepare for liftoff, next stop the Shumi village."  
  
She clicked off and looked over her shoulder. "The others are in with President Loire , right?"   
  
Seifer nodded his head once.   
  
"Thanks Seif." She didn't see him watching her carefully while she prepped the ship and began the preflight countdown.   
  
"What was it that called you to him Selphie?"   
  
The tiny brunette pilot turned in her seat and regarded Seifer with a guarded expression for a moment. He'd not spoken to her much since Ultimicia had been destroyed, but when he did, he always came across as being very honest and forthright, even if a bit blunt. She cocked her head and gazed at him speculatively.   
  
"He let me help him." She stated softly.   
  
Seifer was suddenly reminded of the little girl who was always trying to help matron. She'd always been underfoot as she scuttled about, but everyone had loved her. Even sad little Squall had loved her as a child, sometimes joining into the play when she would invite him in. He'd been surprised it took Squall so long to realize what a good thing he had in Selphie.   
  
"You know Selphie," he leaned forward, his expression intense, "I've never seen him like this, and I personally think it's a good fit." He leaned forward a bit more, his ice blue eyes shining bright and clear. "Now you listen to me. I know Rinoa, basically, she's a really good girl. But she's a sorceress, and those women get weird." He grimaced wryly, "having been ensnared by three of them, I believe I can say I'm rather an expert on the subject. If they don't get exactly what they need to remain balanced in their minds and their ability to control their power, their minds start to degrade. They become paranoid and power hungry. They seek to dominate those around them. I don't think Rinoa's at that stage yet, but if she is, she ain't gonna stop at anything t'get what she wants. You be careful. If you can keep her from knowing about your ties to Squall, I recommend you keep them from her. I don't want to see a friend hurt."   
  
He nodded then and rose from his seat, walking with that arrogant swagger that always set him apart. Selphie frowned at his back, wondering what it was he was trying to tell her. He knew Rinoa well, no one really knew how well though, and now he was throwing some serious aspersions on her characters. The perky pilot made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation. The last thing she needed was to jeopardize their commander. The engines roared and there was the slight shift in pressure as the ship began to move. Finally, they were on their way. 


End file.
